


Girl Talk

by Ruuger



Series: Episode tags for The Mentalist [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Female Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon and Van pelt have a talk.  Episode tag to the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

Van Pelt finished tidying up the desk she'd been using and then sat down, unsure what she was supposed to do. Their flight back to Sacramento wouldn't leave for another four hours, and she didn't know if they were expected to wait at the temporary headquarters or if she could use that time as she wished. Cho and Rigsby had left to get food and she wished that she'd gone with them even though she wasn't really hungry.

When she saw Lisbon appear in the doorway, she reflexively sat up, straightening her posture as if she was standing in attention. Lisbon paused at the door, quickly scanning the room, and then walked to Van Pelt.

"Have you seen Jane?" She asked, still looking around as if expecting to find Jane hiding underneath one of the desks. "We were supposed to go get dinner together."

"No, ma'am." 

Lisbon said nothing, and Van Pelt was afraid that she'd done something wrong again.

"I'm sorry about the luggage," she said, the words bursting from her mouth before she could stop herself. She looked away, heat creeping on her face. "I didn't- I didn't realise..."

Lisbon frowned at her, like she couldn't figure out what she was talking about, and then waved her hand dismissively. 

"Forget it, I shouldn't have been so harsh. I was angry at Jane and took it out on you. " She gave Van Pelt a small smile. "Jane has that kind of effect on people. You'll soon learn it yourself." She made a gesture to leave and then turned back, a serious look on her face. "Don't listen to him by the way, about what he said about Rigsby. That way lies badness."

Van Pelt frowned. "No ma'am. I won't." _I won't let you down,_ she almost added, but bit her tongue, not wanting to sound too eager.

She expected Lisbon to leave to find Jane, and was surprised when her supervisor instead sat down on the edge of the desk. 

"You're a good cop, Van Pelt. You wouldn't be here otherwise. And you'll make an excellent agent. Just remember who you are, and everything will work out fine."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am." Lisbon narrowed her eyes, a suggestion of a smile playing on her lips. "How's your aim?"

"Ma'am?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow, and Van Pelt could feel herself blushing again. "Sorry. Boss."

"Your aim. How good are you on the range?"

"I'm not bad." She couldn't help the hint of pride creeping in her voice. She'd been shooting targets with her dad since she was ten, and had been the best on her class back at the academy.

Lisbon smiled. "In that case, Jane can go find his own food. Let's go check out what the practise range here is like. Loser buys pizza."


End file.
